List of Wars from 350-850
List of Wars from 350-850 This is a list of all of the wars that occurred in Europe and surrounding areas between the years 350 A.D. and 850 A.D. Wars outside of Europe are only to be mentioned if they involve Roman or Germans, since they are highly influential in the history of the Dark Ages. Wars that began before 350 and were ongoing in 350 and afterwards or began before 850 and were ongoing after 850 will be included. Wars that correspond with each other will not be listed together and will be mentioned individually. Civil Wars count and revolts are only included if it is an uprising for independence, occurred in multiple regions, lasted multiple years, had at least one battle, or was an attempt to overthrow a monarch. Mutinies, raids, and one battle incursions lacking information are not to be counted as individual wars. 4th Century Roman-Sasanian War (337-350) Roman Civil War (350-353) Judean-Roman War (351-352) Alemanno-Roman War (352-357) Silvanian Revolt (355) Quadi-Roman War (357-358) Roman-Sasanian War (359-361) Julian Usurpation (360-361) Julian's Persian War (363) Armenian-Sasanid War (363) Procoprian Revolt (365-366) Alemanno-Roman War (366-367) Great Conspiracy (367-368) Gothic War (367-369) Theodorian Revolt (372) Firmian Revolt (372-375) Alano-Hunnic War (373) Quadi-Roman War (374-375) Greuthungi-Hunnic War (374-376) Gothic War (376-382) Alemanno-Roman War (378) Usurpation of Magnus Maximus (383-384) Roman Civil War (387-388) Roman Civil War (392-394) Gildonic Revolt (398) Picto-Roman War (398) Tribigildan Revolt (399) 5th Century Gainan Revolt (400) Gothic War (401-403) Roman Civil War (406-413) Franco-Vandal War (406) Germano-Roman War (406-40 Gothic War (408-410) Bagaudae Uprising (409-417) Maximian Revolt (419-421) Germanic Invasion of Hispania (409-411) Wallian Hispania Campaign (414-418) Suevic-Vandalic War (419-420) Roman-Sasanian War (421-422) Roman Civil War (423-425) Roman Civil War (427-429) Roman Civil War (432) Bagaudae Uprising (435-439) Gothic War (436-437) Aetius' Burgundian Campaign (436-437) Suevic-Roman War (438-453) Roman-Sasanian War (440) Avarayr Uprising (451) Hunnic Civil War (453-454) Visigoth-Suevic War (456-457) Suevic Civil War (456-463) Heruli Invasion (456) Visigoth Baetica Campaign (458-459) Arvandian Revolt (468) Romanian Revolt (470) Roman Civil War (472) Usurpation of Julius Nepos (474) Roman Civil War (475) Usurpation of Basiliscus (475) Odoacer's Revolt (476) Marcian Revolt (479) Conquest of Dalmatia (480) Samaritan Revolt (484) Illus-Leontius Rebellion (484-488) Frankish Neustria Campaign (486-490) Ostrogothic Conquest of Italy (489-493) Revolt of Longinus (491-492) Franco-Thuringian War (491) Franco-Visigoth War (492-496) Isaurian War (492-497) Samaritan Revolt (485) 6th Century Burgundian Civil War (500-501) Anastasian War (502-506) Sirmium War (504-505) Franco-Visigoth War (507-508) Revolt of Vitalian (511-515) Revolt of Areobindus (512) Revolt of Theocritus (518) Iberian War (526-532) Samaritan Revolt (529-531) Revolt of Julianus (529-531) Franco-Thuringi War (531-532) Nika Revolt (532) Revolt of Hypatius (532) Revolt of Godas (533) Vandalic War (533-534) Moorish War (534-548) Gothic War (535-554) Revolt of Stotzas (536-545) Revolt of John (537) Byzantine-Gepid War (537-539) Lazic War (541-562) Lombard-Gepid War (549-552) Byzantine-Visigoth War (551-555) Samaritan Revolt (556-557) Lombard-Gepid War (565) Lombard-Gepid War (567) Byzantine-Sasanian War (571-592) Visigoth Conquest of Córdoba (572) Visigoth Conquest of Sabaria (573) Visigoth Conquest of Cantabria (574) Visigoth-Suevic War (575-577) Hermenegild Revolt (580-584) Visigoth-Vasconic War (581) Maurice's Balkan Campaign (582-602) Visigoth-Suevic War (585-586) 7th Century Usurpation of Phocas (602) Byzantine Sasanian War (602-628) Rebellion of Narses (603-604) Usurpation of Heraclius (608-610) Revolt of Comentiolus (610-611) Jewish Revolt Against Heraclius (614-628) John's Neapolitan Revolt (617-618) Revolt of Eleutherius (619) Dagobert's Samo War (631) Muslim Conquest of the Levant (634-638) Revolt of John (635) Muslim Conquest of Egypt (639-642) Titian Revolt (640) Maurikios (642) Revolt of Valentinus (644) African Rebellion of Gregory (646-647) Muslim Conquest of the Maghreb (647-709) Revolt of Olympius (650-652) Revolt of Theodoros (651-652) Revolt of Eleutherios (665-666) Revolt of Saborius (667-668) Revolt of Mizizios (668-669) Anatolian Revolt (680) Byzantine-Bulgarian War (680) Smbat's Revolt (692) Byzantine Civil War (695-717) Usurpation of Leontios (695) Usurpation of Tiberius III (698) 8th Century Re-usurpation of Justinian II (705) Byzantine Bulgarian War (708) Revolt of Giorgius (710-711) Usurpation of Philippikos (711) Umayyad Conquest of Hispania (711-718) Usurpation of Anastasios II (713) Frankish Civil War (715-718) Opsician Revolt (715) Usurpation of Theodosios III (715) Usurpation of Leo III (716-717) Revolt of Sergius (717) Umayyad Siege of Constantinople (717-718) Revolt of Basil (718) Helladic Revolt (726) Revolt of Cosmas (727) Revolt of Tiberius (729-730) Marwan's Georgia Campaign (735-737) Revolt of Biseros (737) Constantine V's Arab War (741-752) Usurpation of Artabastos (741-743) Constantine V's Bulgar (755-767) Telerig Byzantine Campaign (772-775) Abbasid-Byzantine War (775-783) First Revolt of Nikephoros (776) Kardam's Raids on Byzantium (780-783) Usurpation of Constantine VI (780) Second Revolt of Nikephoros (780) Elpidian Revolt (782) Franco-Saxon War (782) Sclaviniae Campaign (783) Byzantine Revolt of 790 (790) Constantine VI's Bulgarian Campaign (791-792) Westphalian Revolt (792-794) Irene's Armenian Revolt (792-793) Third Revolt of Nikephoros (792) Franco Saxon War (794-799) Engrian Rebellion (796) Constantine VI's Bulgarian Campaign (796) Fourth Revolt of Nikephoros (797) Abbasid Offensive (798-799) Fifth Revolt of Nikephoros (799) Revolt of Staurakios (799-800) 9th Century Cappadocian Revolt (800) Usurpation of Nikephoros I (802) Revolt of Bardanes (803) Abbasid-Byzantine War (803-809) Engrian Revolt (804) Krum's War (808-816) Revolt of Arsaber (808) Sixth Revolt of Nikephoros (812) Usurpation of Leo V (813) Usurpation of Michael I (820) Revolt of Thomas the Slav (821-823) Revolt of Euphemius (826-827) Abbasid-Byzantine War (830-841) Khurramite Revolt (838-839) Revolt of Theophobos (838-839) Frankish Civil War (840-843) Revolt of Karbeas (843-863) Kenneth's Northumbrian Campaign (850-858)